


Drunk On You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Kidnapped Liam, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam, Protective Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo gets injured rescuing Liam from a group of hunters. He lets some things come out in his slightly sedated state.





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> For Stephy who wanted one of them confessing their love to the other while sedated.  
> This didn’t turn out quite like I wanted but I hope you like it. 
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please let me know and I’ll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

To say that Liam is furious would be a serious understatement. He paces around the room, hands balled into fists and his claws piercing his skin. He doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing that the reason for his anger is unconscious in his bed.

It shouldn’t be surprising to anyone that the person he’s furious at is Theo. This feels different though. This time Theo had taken things a bit too far. Liam had been kidnapped, held for days by a few stupid hunters. They hadn’t hurt him, no. They just thought it would be amusing to hold him captive for a few days. What they weren’t counting on was Theo.

Theo had charged in, taking out three of the hunters before making his way towards Liam. Liam can’t remember the last time he’d ever seen Theo look so out of control.

Theo had unchained Liam with shaky hands which then ghosted across Liam, looking for injuries. When he didn’t find any he let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in Liam’s neck. Liam was confused but he still wrapped his arms around Theo, pulling him close. If he was honest he’d needed the contact as much as Theo.

They’d both been too wrapped up in each other to notice one of the hunters coming to. At least not until they heard the click of a gun. Theo had growled, his eyes flashing as he stood up to put himself between Liam and the hunter.

Liam had tried to scramble to his feet and help Theo but it was too late. Before Theo could even move the man was firing. Liam had roared when Theo went down, his only thought to hurt the man who dared hurt Theo.

He’d ripped the gun from the hunters hands and knocked him unconscious. His instincts had been telling him to rip the man apart, but he resisted. Barely. Once he was sure the man was out Liam had turned his attention to Theo.

Theo who was laying on the ground groaning in pain. Liam was on his knees next to him in an instant, his hand moving to Theo’s shoulder as he took his pain. Liam had moved his other hand to check Theo’s injuries. From what he could tell at the time he’d been shot at least three times.

Liam had done his best to carry Theo out to his truck, gently easing him into the backseat. He’d checked the rear view the whole drive to the clinic, worried Theo might stop breathing on him or something. Deaton had examined the wounds before removing the bullets and injecting Theo with something. He didn’t tell Liam what it was, just that it would help with the pain since his healing might be slowed. He’d also said Theo would be heavily sedated for a few hours.

Liam had thanked him before dragging Theo back out to his truck. He’d ran into his Mom on his way into the house. She’d been at his side in an instant, her hand coming up to brush the hair from Theo’s face. Theo had signed, leaning the touch. Once Jenna was satisfied Theo wasn’t in any immediate danger, and had a promise from Liam that they’d talk about the whole kidnapping thing, she had let Liam go.

Now here he is, anger still swirling in his gut at the thought of Theo taking the bullet that was meant for him. Logically he knows it’s ridiculous, he’d do the same for Theo. They’d clearly came a long way from the whole “I’m not dying for you thing.” Granted, even then they both knew it was a lie. It was just easier than admitting they cared for each other,

It’s not like that now. Liam knows Theo cares for him, and he cares for Theo as well. They’re friends. That’s what Liam has to tell himself. Or at least he had. Before the idea of admitting that he has feelings for Theo had been terrifying. It still is, but now he’s almost lost Theo. He’s faced with the thought that Theo could have died without knowing that Liam loves him.

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, a hand instinctively moving up to card through Theo’s hair down to his cheek. Theo sighs, nuzzling into Liam’s hand.

Theo’s eyes blink open slowly, a dopey smile appearing on his face. “It’s you.”

Liam can’t help but smile back, “It is.”

“You’re here. You look just like him.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “Like who?”

“Like Liam,” Theo smiles, releasing a happy sigh. “You two could be twins.”

“Theo…” Liam says, speaking slowly. “I am Liam.”

Theo shakes his head, “You’re not. You’re… Liam isn’t like this with me. Only when I dream about him.”

Liam swallows thickly, having to clear his throat before speaking. “Do you dream of him often?”

Theo tilts his head, face thoughtful. “Yeah. But I prefer the real Liam.”

Liam closes his eyes, a storm of emotions running through him. He feels a little guilty talking to Theo when he’s like this. He’s clearly still sedated and more than a little out of it.

He’s about to move when Theo starts speaking again, “Liam’s the best. He trusts me even after everything I’ve done. Enough to let me into his home and around his family. He’s my best friend.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way,” Liam tells him, letting his hand drop from Theo’s cheek.

Theo frowns, shaking his head. “He doesn’t. I feel things for him I shouldn’t be allowed to feel.”

His mind is screaming at him to stop. To drop this and not ask the question. It’s not fair. But another, more selfish part needs to know. “What do you feel for him?”

“I love him,” Theo says, a smile appearing on his face again. “I love him more than friends should love each other. I love him like he’s my boyfriend. He’s not but I wish he was.”

Liam has to fight back a laugh when Theo pouts. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“He doesn’t see me like that. I don’t want to ruin things between us.”

“You wouldn’t,” Liam says.

“I wish I could believe you,” Theo whispers. “But you’re just a dream.”

“Then try telling him when you’re awake,” Liam says. “You might be surprised.”

Theo sighs, throwing his head back on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. “Maybe.”

Liam can tell Theo is getting tired again and decides now would be a good time to leave. He has a lot to think about. When he goes to stand up a hand shoots out and grabs his arm. He looks down to see Theo watching him with wide eyes. “Will you stay? Please?”

Liam is close to saying no, but the look Theo gives him makes it impossible to deny him anything. Liam lays down on the other side of the bed, thinking he can at least keep some distance between them. Theo has other ideas. The moment Liam is down Theo is there curling up into his side and releasing a content sigh against his neck.

Liam tells himself he’s going to wait until Theo is asleep and then slip out, but he’s exhausted. Spending the past days kidnapped by hunters didn’t exactly give him a lot of opportunities to rest. He drifts off to the sound of Theo’s heart beating steadily next to his own.

When he comes around Theo’s still asleep, his head still tucked into Liam’s neck. Liam has to suppress a shiver at the feeling of Theo’s warm breath ghosting across his neck.

Now that he’s awake, guilt starts swirling through him over all the things he’s heard. He tries to tell himself it might not be true, it could be whatever drug Deaton gave him coursing through his system. But Liam never heard a lie. The most likely answer is that the drug simply lowered Theo’s inhibitions, allowing him to say things he wouldn’t normally. Liam had taken advantage of that.

“Stop thinking so much,” Theo mutters, nuzzling into Liam’s neck. “I know what you’re thinking but you didn’t take advantage of me.”

Liam feels his heart speed up at Theo’s words. He’s back, and he apparently remembers everything he said. “But you were out of it and I…”

“Did nothing wrong. I’m the one that was spewing nonsense.”

Liam’s heart drops. Nonsense. He thinks what he said was nonsense. “So you didn’t…?”

Theo pulls back to look at him, eyes tired. “Didn’t what?”

“Mean it,” Liam mutters, resolutely not meeting Theo’s eyes.

There’s a put upon sigh and then a hand on Liam’s chin, making Liam look up at Theo. His eyes widen at the emotion he sees there. There’s annoyance sure, but on top of that is such fondness and love. Liam finds himself struggling to breathe.

Theo smiles, his thumb stroking Liam’s cheek. “Of course I meant it Liam. But if you need to hear me say it I will.”

Liam nods as best he can with Theo’s hand still on his chin. He’s not ashamed by how choked up he sounds, “Please.”

Theo holds his gaze, face open and vulnerable in a way Liam’s not used to seeing. “I love you Liam Dunbar. And if you’re interested I’d really like to be your boyfriend.”

“Fuck yes,” Liam breathes, unable to keep from grinning. “I love you too. And am so on board with the boyfriend thing. Just one thing…”

“Which is?”

Liam bites his bottom lip, knowing the answer to his next question just by the way Theo’s eyes track the movement. “Can I kiss you?”

Theo fondly rolls his eyes, “You really have to ask?”

Liam shrugs, “Just because you love me doesn’t mean you want to kiss me. I just wanted to mmph!”

Liam’s cut off when Theo leans forward and kisses him. His lips moving softly against Liam’s. They’re almost hesitant. He pulls back far too soon, eyes flicking across Liam’s face. Liam realizes that despite Theo’s confidence before that he must be as nervous as Liam is. Liam decides to ease his nerves and leans back in, kissing Theo slowly. He doesn’t feel like he’s in any rush. He’s been wanting this for a while. Now that he knows this is something he can have he wants to take his time.

He plans to, at least until Theo pulls back, turning his head and hiding a yawn in his arm.

“You want to go back to sleep?” Liam asks.

“Want to? No. But I don’t think I’m going to be able to avoid it.”

Liam smiles, pulling Theo back down until his head is on Liam’s chest. “Sleep. We’ll talk more later.”

Theo nods, letting out another yawn. “Kay.”

Liam doesn’t sleep this time. He stays awake, hands running down Theo’s back and through his hair. They’re still like that a few hours later when his Mom pops her head in to tell them dinner's almost ready. Liam smiles when he hears her mutter a quiet “finally” as she makes her way back downstairs. He can feel Theo’s answering smile against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
